Get Back Up
by SummerSnitch
Summary: Pain. Horrible Pain. That's what Blaine Anderson feels after being kicked out of his... could he even call it a home after all the painful memories in there? Life freakin' sucks. First Kurt will go away to NYADA and leave Blaine in Ohio, now he doesn't even have a house to live in. Life just loves punching him in the gut. But will life give him a chance to Get Back Up?
1. Papa, can you hear me?

**Author's notes: My first Klaine fanfic :D if you don't like it don't read it. As simple as that! If you're a homophobe then kindly step out of the door and find something else because I ship a gay couple SO WHAT?**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly Glee is in the possession of the one and only Ryan Murphy :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Papa, Can you hear me?**

_**Blaine…**_

Disney Songs. I love listening to them especially after a very tiring day. "_How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, you will never know." _I sing along to my CD full of my favorite Alan Menken perfections.

Today was the day that Kurt graduated from Mckinley High School. On September 7, he will take the plane all the way to New York City.

I've listened to him talk and ramble on and on about his acceptance letter to NYADA. I was happy for him, as always. How many times has your boyfriend got accepted to a performing arts school in New York City? The city that is the home to Radio City Music Hall. I will one day perform there and make my big debut. If you hadn't noticed, I have big dreams too.

But before I go there and get ready to write my obvious number one hits, I will have to do my senior year. Right here in Ohio at Mckinley High. One year without Kurt. But at least I have Tina, Artie and Brittany.

Yes, Brittany has repeated but she's determined to graduate so she could be with Santana in LA. I offered to be her tutor in practically almost every subject except for Algebra. Artie will be helping her with that.

As Colors of the Wind ended with a flourish, I pulled my car up in front of my house. I hummed the tune to Long Live as I got my Chiarugi Leather Messenger bag. We sang that amazing Taylor Swift song (I've been begging Mr. Schue to sing it for a long time) for our last year with the seniors.

It was an appropriate song. More appropriate with anything Brittany came up with. She still writes (fairly terrible) songs for different reasons. Mostly about her cat. I seriously don't know what goes on in that girl's mind. Girls are complicated.

I walk up our front porch and immediately take out my door key. When I walk in my house I almost tripped on my…guitar case?

"I thought I left this upstairs?" I asked myself when I crouched down to examine it in its pristine white rubber. It's still intact.

"It was." Said a voice I know all too well.

I look up into the unfathomable eyes of my father. Jonathan.

"Blaine…" He said in a low dangerous tone. I gulp in nervousness. If he talks like that it means I'm in trouble. He looks me up and down. Glaring at my new bowtie, shaking his head at my shoes and looking like he was about to puke at my hair. How he looks at me, you would've thought I was really ugly.

"I can't take it anymore. You just pushed me too far!" he suddenly started yelling. What?

"Take your stuff and leave!" he yelled and pointed at some suitcases and a stroller that are probably packed with all the things I own in this house. "I'm not having a queer as my son. I thought allowing you to transfer schools will have you become straighter but no! Now you walk around in those STUPID BOWTIES WHICH TOOK ME 2 HOURS TO PACK IN ONE SUITCASE!"

His breath was warm and he looked at me with no sense of love. He doesn't love me. He stopped acting as my father when I told him I wanted a Disney Princess themed School bag for preschool.

He suddenly picked me up and threw me back out. I landed on the perfectly trimmed lawn and my arm hit the garden gnome. I heard a crack and I know that it just broke. He then went back inside and threw my guitar case with full force onto my already aching body.

He continued to do this for ten minutes (I have a lot of clothes and stuff) onto different parts of my body in varying forms of force. After he finished he yelled back at me "NEVER COME BACK OR YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF ASLEEP FOREVER!" he slammed the door shut and I was left on the lawn spitting out blood.

Pain. Horrible Pain. That's what I feel. I wish mom was here. She never would've let this happen. But she left us to rot in the hands of my abusive father who I have to put up with. She left and I had to fend for myself and my little sister.

Cooper? He's always been dad's favorite. He never had to get the beat downs whenever I sing a song too loud. I love Cooper but he will never go through the horror I've been through. It's just too much for him to handle.

"_Blaine?" _I hear a distant angelic voice. It can't be my father. Who is it? _"Blaine? Please tell me you're not dead!" _That voice. It sounds so familiar. It's a girl… a young girl.

"_Don't be dead…please…"_ Yes it's definitely a young girl. Wait… "Lauren?" (**A/N Yes like Lauren Lopez from Starkid. There will be lots of Starkid references here.) **"Oh my God! He can still talk." There's a little sob in her voice. Oh no…

I try to sit up but a searing pain goes through me and I feel a gentle hand on my chest. "Oh Blaine… I-I never w-wanted this to h-happen." She was stuttering now and I don't want that for my sweet little sister. She's 13 now but she could easily pass as a seven year old **(A/N To those who are waiting for the next Chapter of The Second Time please bear with me)**

I open my eyes and see that face that so resembled me in a way. Her eyes were the same color of deep honey and her eyelashes curl out. Her lips are a light shade of pink and her nose is somehow small but very cute. The only thing that should not be there are the tears that are streaming down her innocent cheeks.

"Lauren, don't cry." I tell her though my voice is hoarse. She just shakes her head and hugs me lightly. "Wherever you're going, I'm going with you." I sigh and hug her (painfully) back. Well, we established that deal. We would be together no matter what happens.

She pulls away and helps me sit up on one of the biggest suitcases there. She pushes a few of the curls that fell to my eyes. I assume that the gel just got pushed off because of the flying suitcases. "So…Where to?" she asks and sits on one of her own purple stroller still keeping a firm grip on my hand.

I just shrug and she drops her head. Her chocolate brown curls bouncing as she did so. She only does that when she's concentrating on something. After a good 5 minutes she puts her head up, snaps and points at me "You have a boyfriend right?" "Yeah… Why?" I ask confused.

"He lives not too far from here right?" she asks bouncing on her stroller. Oh… "Yeah. I don't know if I can drive that far though." I say holding out my other arm. She just rolls her eyes and opens up a red suitcase next to her and pulls out a cast. Well then, I don't know how she does these things.

She gets my other arm and puts it in the cast. Immediately I feel tiny air bubbles start to contract between me and the cast. Well… It is an air cast. "That feel better?" she asks smiling her perfect set of pearly whites. "Very" I say moving it around. I stand up and feel pain again but not so much since the small suitcases hit my legs.

She still insists on putting the suitcases in by herself since I'm injured. So I just let her because if there is one trait that she got from our father, it would be stubbornness. Everything else is from my mother. Her caring just comes naturally since my mother was Filipino and they are known for being Hospitable.

When she finishes with the tiny suitcase that I put my moisturizers in she goes in shotgun and sighs. "Don't ever think that I'll be ashamed of you Blaine, okay? Never think like that." He said randomly and I had to stop myself from smiling goofily.

"It will take about half an hour until we get there." I say to her and she just shrugs and puts her seatbelt on. I sigh and start the car. After a few minutes she falls asleep in a dreamy trance. She looks peaceful when she sleeps. Like there are no problems in this world…

After 20 minutes she wakes up slowly to the sound of The Circle of Life playing on my stereo. She smiles and starts humming the tune to it. She is also a big Disney fan since she was literally born. She keeps me sane with her angelic voice. She has a different kind of voice. More like my mothers. Soft but powerful.

When Reflection comes up she practically looks at me with eyes hopeful. She still remembers. So I start to sing along

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter_

_Can It be_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart_

Then she starts harmonizing with me and we sound like one

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know_

_Somehow I cannot hide _

_Who I am_

_Though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside_

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside…_

After we finish we pulled up right in front of the Hudson-Humme household **(A/N Try saying that 5 times fast) **I look at her and she smiles brightly. After the song I realize that I'm not alone… I never was. I smile back and think about how grateful I am to have her as a sister. How grateful I am to have Kurt as a boyfriend

She smiles again and says "Let's make like bananas and split!" and she runs out of the car…

~End of Chapter 1~

**A Review would be nice really… I know there is no Klaineniness yet but there will be more :D**


	2. Wind Beneath My Wings

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update! Here is the second Chapter in Kurt's POV :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Wind Beneath My Wings**

_**Kurt…**_

A tall cup of Coffee is what I need after graduation. I mean, I need the energy to cope with Blaine being here in Mckinley. While I'm in New York. Believe me, I need all the energy I need. I hope Blaine's okay. I can be paranoid sometimes but calling him every 15 minutes can help.

_Long live the walls we crashed through how the kingdom lights shine just for me and you. _I love that line in the song. It just reminds me how much we've been through as a glee club. How much we've been through as one family. I remember that trophy for 1st place. We finally did it. And we did it together.

As I was getting ready to sit down on the couch to watch a re-run of America's Next Top Model I heard a knock on the door. At this time? Who could be disturbing me at a time like this? I'm fine in the morning but after graduation? Not today…

I put my coffee cup on the glass table and jog to the door. I peer through the key-hole and see a... Is that a little girl? Yup. A little brunette. How old is she? Seven?

I open the door and see a little girl who looks like a female version of Blaine. Her eyes are the same color of mesmerizing Hazel. Her height is pretty obvious. Maybe… "Hello. You must be Kurt Hummel? I'm Lauren Anderson. Blaine's sister." she said extending her hand. Even her attitude is like Blaine's.

"Really? Well it's very nice to meet you!" I say shaking her hand. I see all the suitcases behind her and I know (sort of) what happened. "Where's Blaine?" I asked panicking. Not his father… Please not him… "That's why I came here. Let's have Blaine explain inside," she looks behind her "Blaine?" she says in a soft sweet sing-song voice.

I see him. Bruises forming around his eyes, arms (Well arm since the other is in a cast) and neck. I'm sure his father did this. But I need the real information. "Blaine!" I rush to his side and he smiles a genuine smile but winces once I hold his hand. I make my grip lighter and push the curls out of his forehead.

"Hey there Kurt." He says in a raspy voice. Oh dear God. "What happened?" I ask tears already forming in my eyes. He smiles sadly and wipes some tears away. That was pretty useless since my eyes well up with water again anyway. "Can we go inside Kurt? I need to lay down for a sec."

Lauren, who suddenly appeared by Blaine's side, helps me help him up to his feet. "Just hold onto Kurt. I'll get my aid kit." She says to Blaine. She smiles at me and hurries to the car. Why didn't she say first aid kit? Aid kit? It must be something more serious then. Now is not the time to ask.

I drape Blaine's arm over my left shoulder and hold onto his right hand. "It's going to be okay Blaine." I whisper to him, my voice shaky. "I'm okay now that I'm with you." He says back a smile on his bruised face. Even with all the dark patches, that smile can bright up his face. Possibly the whole room.

I can't help but smile back. Why wouldn't I? It's Blaine Freakin' Anderson! I half guide half carry him to our couch. When we finally get there I settle him down gently and prop his head on a pillow.

Lauren comes in later rolling in a huge red stroller. The Anderson siblings are the weirdest group of siblings I have ever met. Well, Cooper and Lauren seem to be weird. Blaine is perfect. Yes and I mean it. "Please don't tell me…" started Blaine but was cut off by an impatient hand from Lauren.

"No questions Blaine. Who was the one who went to little doctor's camp to get their mini Doctor's permit?" her mini what? I look at Blaine with a raised brow and he just shrugs. "Lauren thinks it's right. I trust her." He said simply. When she comes to his side and checks on his cast I take a good look at what she is wearing. I can see why he trusts her. Other than her adorable smile, she has an amazing fashion sense.

"Okay Blaine. Tell me what happened." I said when Lauren finished everything she could do at the moment. Blaine closed his eyes shut for a moment. Lauren holds onto his uninjured arm. And gives him a reassuring smile. He nods at her and looks at me. He starts to open his mouth when the door opens.

"What's with all the suitcases on our front porch?" mumbled someone from the door and all 3 of us look up from the living room to see my dad. He's back from D.C. early. Real early. He's supposed to come in _tomorrow _if I remember correctly from his email. "Dad?" I say slowly.

Dad just looks around for a moment and sees me. He smiles widely and approaches. "Hey there Kiddo. Surprise! Why aren't you surprised that I'm here?" he says when I don't hug him back. "I am dad. It's just…" I tilt my head to the living room entrance and his eyebrows raised.

I sigh and walk into the room with him following close by. I hear a sharp intake of breath behind me as my dad entered the living room. "Kurt? What happened here? Why is he all bruised and black? Why is there a little girl who looks strangely like Blaine in a more feminine way? Why is there a huge red bag on the carpet?..." I held up my hand so he could stop talking.

Blaine laughed softly at my dad's rambling. He's been doing that a lot lately. "Blaine?" I said to him and he nods.

"Well, it all started when I came home from school…"

* * *

My dad was pacing the room with his fingers massaging his temples. "So let me get this straight. He kicked you out because you were gay? Is that it?" "Also the fact that I'm the middle child." Blaine said calmly. How he is able to talk without stressing out is beyond me. "What does that have to do…"

"He was also a middle child. He believed that anybody who is a middle child in the family should be treated the same way that he was…badly." He said cracking a bit at the last word. Tears started to gather in my eyes as he said that. At the same time Lauren had tears running down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away but new ones replaced the old ones.

"So… This is also my fault?" she said so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear it. Blaine's eyes widened and he took Lauren's hands. "Hey, I don't want to hear any of this crap that it was your fault. Just because you were born doesn't mean that you are responsible for what happened to me. This was father's decision and you had nothing to do with it. Stop blaming yourself for this." He said giving her a stern stare.

"But…"

"No," he said putting up a finger. "I don't want to hear it. You're here. I'm here. Isn't that what we agreed on?" she looked up with eyes brimming with tears. They looked extraordinarily like Blaine's when he cries as well. But I only see them once every so often. He never cries unless it concerns me. Everything else, he just takes it all out on a punching bag.

"Okay. I've had it." My dad said with his eyes shining in anger. "It will take a while for me to think of something to do about child abuse but... You're staying here." He said directly at Blaine. "You're staying here until further notice,"

"And you too little girl. I take it that you're Blaine's sister?" he said with a softer voice. Lauren smiled an easy smile and looked up at him "Yes sir." She said clearly. "Oh please. Call me Burt." He said smiling back at her. Maybe it's contagious…

My dad went up to his room mumbling about paper work and proposals. Lauren went to the kitchen to make coffee. Probably Blaine made her do so. I walked over to Blaine and went on my knees next to the couch. "Hey Beautiful." He says with a small smile. I take his hand that is not in the cast and kiss it ever so lightly between my own two hands. "I'm so sorry…" I mumbled against it.

"What are you sorry for? None of this was your fault. Don't be as stubborn as Lauren. Ok… you're a bit more stubborn than her." He said matter-of-factly. I couldn't even laugh at his attempt of a joke. I just feel so hurt seeing him like this. What kind of father would do this? This is not right… Especially to his own son…

"He's been doing this for a while you know. The first time I came out to him he was convinced that it was just a phase. He said I would come around. I guess he's had enough you know? The so called "phase" started when I was preschool when I asked for a Disney Princess bag. Of course he said no. He kind of… lost it. He put up with me for years and I think the only solution for him was to kick me out. To never see me again. Do you get what I'm saying Kurt?" he said all in one breath.

My tears fell down and I put my forehead against his hand. I let them fall. I let them ruin the moisturizers I applied to my face. I just… I can't think of anyone so cruel. So selfish and… I just can't take it. Blaine. _My _Blaine. He's hurt and possibly broken because of his homophobic father. He's been through so much already.

"Hey Kurt?" he said lifting my chin so I could look into those amazing hazel eyes that always seem to have a twinkle in them. "Don't do this to yourself. Don't stop taking care of yourself just because I'm not as fit as a fiddle. I want you to look presentable when you go to that orientation in NYADA." He says stroking my cheek with his thumb.

I leaned my head in closer to his face so that our lips were only inches apart. I wanted to kiss him and hold him tight and make the pain go away. I wanted to take that pain and throw it in the nearby creek. He doesn't deserve any of this. He only deserves the best and for now it's my comfort. I know he only asks for that.

"You know you can kiss me Kurt. It would make me feel better." He said with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up Anderson." And I lean in closing the distance between our lips. I don't know how he feels. But I feel like a thousand fireworks are exploding all around us

* * *

I woke up slowly suddenly getting thirsty. I got up off my bed careful not to wake Blaine who was curled in a semi-ball with his curls framing his face. His cast arm on top of a pillow and his other almost wrapped around his head as his lips were parted slightly to emit a small snore. I smiled at how cute he looked and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Before I got to the edge of the kitchen, I heard the soft notes of our baby grand piano. I quickly made my steps lighter and stealthier as I slowly reached my location.

_It must have been cold there in my shadow…_

There was Lauren. She was sitting there with her back to me pressing the keys effortlessly. The beautiful sound that came out of it mesmerized me. What was even more incredible was her voice

_To never have sunlight on your face_

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way_

_You always walked a step behind_

The song held a message. I think she meant this for her brother who was currently asleep in my bed.

_So I was the one with all the glory_

_While you were the one with all the strength_

_A beautiful face without a name for so long_

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain_

She poured her hear out to the song. Surprisingly soft so that nobody could hear but her voice was powerful enough for me to understand what she's singing about.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero_

_And everything that I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle_

'_Cause you're the wind beneath my wings_

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed_

_But I've got it all here in my heart_

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it_

_I would be nothing without you_

It's funny how this song depicts both of our feelings for Blaine. She sings it in a sisterly sort of way but I couldn't agree with her more when she said she couldn't live without him. Neither can I. We're more alike than I thought.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be_

_I could fly higher than an eagle_

'_Cause you're the wind beneath my wings_

_Did I ever tell you that you're my hero?_

_You're everything, everything I wish I could be…_

I marveled at how she could reach those notes without going nasal like most girls her age. Her voice is whole and pure.

_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings_

'_Cause you're the wind beneath my wings_

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings_

_You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings_

_Fly, fly, fly away, you let me fly so high_

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings_

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings_

_Fly, fly so high against the sky_

_So high I almost touch the sky_

_Thank you, thank you_

She stopped to do a little piano riff and continued in an even softer voice.

_Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings_

She let her fingers fly across the keys in one more swift motion and ended the song with a flourish. I couldn't take it anymore. I made my presence known by clapping softly but loud enough for her to hear. She turned around quickly and visibly relaxed when she saw me.

"That was beautiful Lauren." I said sincerely coming closer and sitting on the edge of the piano bench. She gave me a small genuine smile and said "You really think so? I just wanted to…" then she fell silent dropping her gaze and playing with the hem of her pajama shirt.

"You can tell me you know," I say as I lay a hand on her knee. She didn't even flinch at the contact. Which I took as a good sign.

"It's just that… Blaine. He means the world to me and he wouldn't listen to me most of the time when I tell him how amazing he is."

"I know how that feels." I say chuckling lightly. Blaine was too humble for his own good. She smiled and continued "I guess the only way for me to relay how much I love him and tell him how much he means to me…was to sing it to him." She said simply stroking the small star near the bottom of her shirt.

I smiled and squeezed her knee. She looked up and finally made eye contact with me. Her eyes were exactly like Blaine's but this one had a child-like innocence still surrounding it fully. Even though Blaine told me she was already 13 and not technically a child. But she looked so sweet and small that she could have passed as a seven year old. I swear, only Cooper got a growth spurt out of the three siblings.

"Kurt?" she asked finally after a comfortable silence. "Yes Lauren?"

"Will you leave him?"

I was startled by the question. Why would I leave him? Why would I just abandon the love of my life? It's almost impossible. Then I cringe at the word _almost…_

"Never in a million years." I say confidentially. She smiled and stood up covering the keys with the piano lid again. "Good. I don't want him to hurt anymore. I knew I could trust you to make him happy Kurt. Thank you." She said and disappeared into the guest room before I could say anything. Lauren was so mysterious in her own way.

I stood up as well forgetting all about the glass of water I wanted and headed upstairs to my room.

"Kurt?" I heard a voice to my left and saw that it was Finn. He was peeping out through the door of his room looking at me with sleepy eyes. "Are you okay? I thought I heard something downstairs. I think someone is going to rob us." He says in quick whispers. I shake my head at his foolishness.

"No Finn. No robbers tonight. I was just downstairs. I'll explain to you tomorrow, it's sort of complicated. Let's do it when Blaine is still asleep."

"Wait, Blaine's here? What did I miss?" he said thoroughly shocked that Blaine was sleeping here. Possibly living here until he graduates.

I sigh and open the door to my room. "I'll explain in the morning. Let's talk at 6?" I say quietly so as not to wake the sleeping boy on my bed. Finn shrugged and looked at me with a serious expression. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine now. Just go to sleep Finn. We'll talk tomorrow." He only gave me a nod and closed the door to his room.

I closed my own door and made my way to the bed. I climbed in under the covers and went to cuddle up against the warm body next to me.

"Mmmm, Kurt?"

"I'm here sweetie. Just go back to sleep." I said softly as I kissed his forehead gently. He only sighed deeply and buried his head against my chest.

"I love you." He mumbled

"I love you too." But I knew that he was fast asleep when I said it because of his slowed down breathing. I kissed his head once more and let my lips linger on his head for a while. "We love you Blaine. We'll do anything to protect you and tell you how much we care."

And this time, I didn't just speak for myself.

~End of Chapter 2~

* * *

**Author's notes: I made it long to make up for the days I should've used to update :] Please Review. **


	3. Count On Me

**Here's some slight angst, fluff a song and some Blinn bromance :D Perfect combo no?**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Count On Me**

_Life is a bitch. _Thought Blaine when he woke up from the tenth – yes tenth – nightmare about his father telling him numerous phrases that he knew were stupid and wrong. But he couldn't take the words out of his mind:

_Worthless piece of filth_

_No one likes you_

_You're a pathetic little fag _

_Do the world a favor and kill yourself_

They were lies. All of them. Lies, lies, lies. But he couldn't help it. What would the world be like if he just… disappeared? Who would care? His father certainly wouldn't care. His mother left him, she wouldn't care. God knows what Cooper would care about. _Lauren would care. _That was true. She would. He took care of her for most of his life. He was more of a father to her than her supposed dad was to any of his children excluding Cooper.

_Kurt would care. _He just couldn't afford to think like that. Kurt? Was he even sure that Kurt loved him? Loved him enough to show up to his funeral if he… "Blaine, what the hell are you thinking!" he said to himself aloud. Of _course _he would care. Kurt was his first love. His only love. He was pretty sure Kurt felt the same way. Why was he contemplating suicide and wondering if Kurt cared enough to stop him.

_Because you're an idiot and everybody hates you. _

Lies. His father is wrong. Even if those phrases came from a dream, he knew they were utter rubbish. Kurt and Lauren would think that he is dapper, adorable, a total charmer even… _Perfect. _He seemed to think that was silly. Perfect? Him? He wasn't perfect. If anybody would be perfect, it would be Kurt hands down.

"Sweetie? Are you awake?" called that angelic voice from the other side of the door. Blaine shook his head and tried to sound like he wasn't thinking of jumping off a building at the moment. "Yes Kurt. I'll be right down for breakfast." He said. He sounded sleepy. Perfect. Just what he needed. He mentally thanked himself that he was a good actor.

"Ok honey, someone's here to see you. He's extremely worried and keeps pointing everywhere." Blaine chuckled and leaned his ear on the wooden door. _I wish I could reach out and hold you forever. The only think separating us is a door! _Blaine thought randomly. "Tell Cooper I'll be there in a few minutes. I smell so awful, I need a shower. Love you."

"Love you too." And then Blaine heard footsteps going down the stairs and the faint cry of "Cooper POINTING will not help the current state that you are in… crazy state that is." Blaine laughed softly and went into the bathroom that was connected to the room. As he finished putting on a Dalton sweatshirt, jeans and black converse he looked at himself in the mirror.

Blaine's hair was still curly and slightly damp from the shower. He decided to leave his curls running freely around his head. He knew that both Lauren and Kurt would squeal when he goes down the stairs. He chuckled again and he reminded himself that Kurt and Lauren could've been related if he wasn't related to her. They're just so alike it makes him smile at the thought.

Blaine ruffled his already crazy hair and went down the stairs only to be crushed by Cooper. "!" he said as he kept kissing him everywhere and holding him like he was a mother who lost his baby. Blaine couldn't have felt more uncomfortable.

"I don't know if you have noticed but I'm wearing a cast and Lauren would kill you if you destroyed it," Cooper let Blaine go and muttered a soft sorry. Blaine only laughed heartily and he was the one to give Cooper the hug now. For having one arm, it was a bit painful. "I missed you too Cooper." He said from his shoulder.

Cooper smiled and pried Blaine off of him. "You okay now? No more pain?" he said with worry covering every inch of his eyes. "I wouldn't say 'no more' per se. But it's subsided a great deal." Blaine only laughed at Cooper's expression. Whenever Blaine would get hurt, Cooper would act like Blaine's a puppy who got hit by a truck. And that puppy so happens to be loved dearly by his owner.

"Are you sure?" Blaine only gave him one of his infamous 'bitch please' looks that he reserved only for his brother. Cooper rolled his eyes at him and said "Shut up." Blaine didn't really say anything out loud but they had one full conversation through that stare… And Blaine won.

"Why the GAGA would he be picked? He totally used the wrong shades of purple and the left shoulder strap was longer than the right. And this was an _equality _challenge!" Kurt fumed from the living room. Cooper raised an eyebrow and Blaine just sighed. "Project Runway must be on." He went over to the living room where Kurt was currently wiping some stray strips of soup from a ceramic bowl.

Lauren looks at Kurt with an amused expression on her face. She was twisting a bouquet of Primroses (Blaine's favorite flowers because he's such a bookworm) around a blue vase. She looked up and she beamed at Blaine who was leaning on the archway entrance to the living room.

"Kurt, I think your guest has arrived." Lauren told Kurt who almost dropped the bowl. Thank Gaga for his cat like reflexes, he caught it in time. Lauren only smiled innocently and skipped over to her big brothers. She gave each of them a chaste hug and skipped over to the kitchen to – Blaine guessed – make some hot chocolate.

Kurt stood up and kissed Blaine's cheek earning a fake puking sound from one Cooper Anderson. "Bonjour Blaine. Venez, j'ai fait le petit déjeuner, jambon et du pain grillé avec un côté de la soupe chute de l'œuf. Juste la façon dont vous le souhaitez." Blaine smiled and and kissed Kurt's forehead lightly.

He replied with a husky voice "Kurt il mio amore, si sa sempre esattamente cosa fare per rendere la mia mattinaspeciale. Tu sei così perfetto." Kurt shivered as Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear in Italian. He always goes absolutely mushy inside whenever Blaine does that. Even if he has no idea what Blaine said, it always turned him on. Same goes for the curly haired teen next to him.

Blaine smirked and put a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips and happily walked over to the table and sat down on the throw pillow that was on the floor next to it. Kurt immediately scooted over to Blaine and took his spoon. Blaine tried to resist but Kurt just pursed his lips and said "Blaine Warbler Anderson. You let me feed you. Your arm is broken and I insist on it. My choice is made and you can't stop me. Open wide." Blaine knew this was a fight he couldn't win so he opened his mouth with a sad puppy look on his face.

Kurt laughed and hugged him briefly before he put another spoonful of egg drop soup into his boyfriend's mouth. "Gosh guys. Can't you be all lovey dovey in the kitchen? Just anywhere but in front of me!" Cooper called shielding his eyes and making his way to the kitchen with his hand still over his dark brown eyes. "I'm going to help Lauren." Then he slipped away quickly out of the couple's sight.

The two boys laughed loudly and continued on with breakfast while watching another re-run of Project Runway.

* * *

Finn was pacing in his room. He could hear Blaine through his wall since Kurt's room was right next to his. _I can't believe anybody would do that to their own son! _He raged in his head. He was always sensitive about people who had father issues. By means sensitive, he became overly protective. Blaine was like a brother to him. (Although he wouldn't doubt that they would be in-laws soon)

_Made a wrong turn once or twice… _Blaine sang that song 5 times in a row. Finn and Blaine knew a lot about each other and are closer than they were last year. What Finn knew about this was that Blaine only played a pink song over and over again if he was feeling a bit depressed. Finn would too if his father kicked him out for what he was. But he didn't have a father anymore and there is one more thing that brought Finn and Blaine closer together. No fathers for support.

Blaine was sad. He put it like that simply because he was. Probably because he also has a very limited vocabulary and big words aren't in it so often. Blaine was sad and Finn didn't know how to fix it. Blaine was family as far as he's concerned. And if one of his family members is upset, Finn couldn't help but try and feel his pain.

Finn finally sucked it up and decided to talk to Blaine. He needed a friend. Kurt was great and all but Kurt coos over him and does all sorts of motherly things to him. Finn knew that Blaine just needed a friend to hang out with for a while. Not an overly protective boyfriend who asks you if you brushed your teeth every 5 minutes.

He left his room and leaned into the mahogany door that hides Blaine inside. Kurt doesn't seem to be in there. Oh right, Kurt took Lauren shopping in the mall and Cooper is currently passed out on the couch with Finding Nemo on pause. Finn thought he had an odd family but he loved them no less. Yes, he considered the Andersiblings his family now.

He knocked on the door and called in "Hey dude, mind if I come it?" Blaine made a sound of approval and Finn carefully opened the door. He found Blaine plucking slowly on his guitar to a song that was unfamiliar to him. He probably wrote it. Finn found out recently that Blaine was a good songwriter. Damn, if he knew that sooner he would've asked Blaine to transfer the first time they met.

"Hey Finn. Come sit down. I'm just finishing a song." Blaine smiled over to his giant of a friend and scribbled down on some sheet music that was on the bed. Finn sat down on the edge of the bed watching Blaine carefully. The top of the paper says

_Not Alone_

_Written and Composed by Blaine Anderson_

Before Finn could even get a glimpse at the first verse Blaine turned around to face him. Blaine smiled again and set the guitar snuggly on his lap. "So… Did you want to talk about something?" Blaine put his elbow up on the guitar's body and put his chin in the palm of his hand. His way of indication that he's listening.

Finn had to say it. It was simple but it means a lot. Maybe he could ask him to play Left For Dead 4 later as well. "If you ever need someone to talk to other than your siblings and Kurt… I'm here for you man. I care for you and love you like a brother. Just… If you need someone to have a good game of Super Mario Kart with, I'm your guy." He said smiling sheepishly.

Blaine tilted his head slightly to the side curiously. _He looks strangely like a puppy. _Thought Finn. Blaine then smiled again and patted Finn on the shoulder. "Appreciate it man. Thanks. You don't know how much this means to me." Finn's turn to tilt his head. "Really?" he just offered video games… What's the good in that?

Blaine nodded and said "You gave me a friend when I most needed one. You came to talk to me and offer a helping hand knowing it's just what I need. You're smarter than you think you are Finn. Just in a different way. And Mario Kart does sound tempting." He says giving Finn a playful shove. Finn did the same and smiled.

Finn was smart. Blaine said so himself. _Just in a different way. _Those words made him want to hug Blaine and make him propose to Kurt so they would officially be brothers. Finn had to make up for his behavior towards him last year. Blaine forgave him instantly. Kurt was lucky to have found him and Finn was happy that there was a guy about his age in the house to talk about boy stuff and all that crazy shit Kurt didn't like talking about.

"Maybe we could put in a few rounds before Kurt comes back from his shopping spree with your sister?" Blaine brightened up and nodded. He jumped off the couch putting the guitar in a resting position against the wall. "I call dibs on Mario!" said the shorter teen and he ran over to Finn's room.

Finn chuckled and followed the curly haired boy into his room. Friends. Brothers. He didn't care. Blaine needed this and Finn was happy that he contributed something to Blaine's happiness. Whether it was 90 percent or 0.5 percent he didn't care. Blaine was happy and that's all that mattered… The other thing that mattered was that Blaine was sitting impatiently with a controller in his hand while he had Mario and Finn got the Princess.

"Real funny Blaine." The younger boy just smiled and said "You want me to kick your butt on this game or not?"

"You're on Anderson!"

* * *

"I think that's enough bowties Lauren."

"Blaine said so himself. You could never have enough bowties! Though, personally, I wouldn't wear this thing in public." Lauren and Kurt were going through the stuff he bought for himself, Lauren and Blaine. Blaine had mostly bowties and Lauren just couldn't get enough of the clothes in Forever 21. These are one of the moments that Kurt is relieved that Blaine and Lauren have a HUGE as in HUGE amount of money in the bank.

"Seriously, a light-up bowtie?" asked Kurt pressing the small button that made a neon yellow colored bowtie brighten up and shine like strobe lights. Lauren just shrugged and stood up. "Are you sure you just want lemonade Kurt?" she asked as she was about to order a snack for both of them.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "I'm not that hungry anyway. Maybe you should get something for Blaine in the process." Lauren just laughed "Already ahead of you Kurtsie. That's why I picked the "Lemon Squeeze". Blaine loves this place. He used to take me out here to celebrate whenever one of us got the highest score in class."

Lauren tipped her fedora and winked before walking up to the counter with that signature Anderson charm smile. Kurt just shaked his shoulders in silent laughter. "Hey Lady Hummel! Thought you had enough clothes already. And what's with the light up bowtie? Present for Blainers?" Kurt knew that voice anywhere. It would insult him and would not insult Blaine… Santana.

"Nice to see you too Santana." Santana just smirked and sat down across from Kurt putting her feet up on the bench. "So… Is Blaine okay?" her face was serious and also tinged with worry. Santana and Blaine were the closest friends since kindergarten. They practically knew how the other felt even if one was on the other side of the world. They were inseparable. Santana only insulted him when she was upset and Blaine knew she didn't mean any of it.

"He's better now. Finn actually just texted me that Blaine is kicking his ass in Super Mario Kart. And he has one broken arm." Santana laughed as she twirled her white cardigan around her fingers "That's my boy. But neither one of them could be beat me. I'm the Mario Kart Queen." Kurt laughed and Santana sighed "Tell him I said Hi and that he better be in good shape when I come there."

Kurt stared at her "You're coming over?" Santana smirked again "Hummel, I have ways to enter your house. I'm like a thief in the night. Also… I kinda have the key to everyone from New Directions' houses so..." she made a movement with her hand that read 'tada I'm awesome and you know it' Kurt laughed and he saw Lauren come back with the drinks.

Santana looked over and smiled a genuine Santana smile that was only seen when she was with Brittany or Blaine. "Lauren!" said girl was beaming and slightly bouncing. She settled the drinks on the table and flew into Santana's arms. "I missed you so much Satan!" she said letting go of the Hispanic teen.

Santana laughed and took off her hat to ruffle the brunette hair beneath. "You too Lo-lo. Is that Caramel Milk Tea?" Lauren giggled and gave the cup to the older teen. "You bought two?" asked Kurt who was curious again of this mysterious girl's actions. "She always buys two. Usually I'd stop by and say congrats to either one of them who got the top score. Or she would give the drink to a homeless man if I didn't come."

Kurt admired that side of the Andersons. The hospitality they had. They were all half Filipino and that comes naturally. Lauren blushed and swatted Santana's arm lightly "Are you coming over Santana?" she asked perching herself on her lap. Santana shrugged and hugged the small girl closer to her "Maybe. Maybe not. I'm unpredictable."

"You're anything but predictable Sanny, I could give you that." Santana just tickled her stomach lightly with a manicured finger. The smaller one giggled sweetly and jumped off her lap. She checked her watch and sat up taking the cup with her. "Well Lo and Lady Hummel, I best be going. Britt and I are meeting at Breadstix tonight for a date. Hummel, take care of my baby boy and my baby girl." She said pointing a finger at the highly fashioned boy.

"Baby girl and Baby boy?" he asked confused. Santana just rolled her eyes and squeezed Lauren's shoulder. "This is my baby girl. I was practically her mother seeing as I came over and babysat her once in a while. And Blainers is my baby boy. They both need tender loving care or I will go all Lima Heights on your little porcelain touche. Got it?" "Got it!" Kurt said putting his hand up in surrender.

Santana kissed the top of the 13 year old's head and said to both of them "Goodbye. And Remember to eat your vegetables and drink lots of milk! I'm talking to you Kurt." Lauren laughed behind her hand and Kurt just gave her a glare as she walked out of the shop. "I love her but she's such a B sometimes." Lauren giggled again and took Kurt's hand. "Can I ask you a favor Kurt?"

Kurt looked at her with a softer look than what he gave Santana. "Anything. Just name it." Lauren wiggled uncomfortably and said after 3 minutes of silence.

"Text your brother. We're singing Blaine a song tonight."

* * *

Blaine waited patiently in Kurt's room for Cooper. His big bro left to do some 'important things' and he never came back. "What's taking him so long?"

_Because he doesn't love you anymore. Nobody does._

"Oh shut up subconscious!" he said hitting his head three times. The boy then sighed and flopped down on the bed. _What's happening to me? _He thought to himself before a small knock was heard on the door. "Come in." he sat up immediately and put on a casual smile. Not too obvious and not too stupid looking.

Cooper's head popped in through the door and he smiled at his little brother. "Blaine, me and the others have something planned for you. Come on." He jerked his head away and Blaine walked down the stairs following Cooper to the baby grand piano. Finn and Kurt were on either side of it as Lauren sat on the piano bench. He thought he saw a flash of white cardigan but he mistook it as a trick of the light.

"Blaine. You've been feeling down lately." Started Lauren "And we just want you to know that we are always here for you. No matter what." Continued Kurt

"You're my baby boy and nothing will ever change that we're best friends." Blaine jumped and saw his best friend Santana standing behind him. She enveloped him in a small hug and went and joined the others around the piano. "What better way to show it… Than to sing it?" said Finn and Lauren started the song as Cooper sat Blaine down on a stool.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

Kurt sang the next lines while the others sang some back-up

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

Finn and Santana sang harmoniously while Lauren jammed away on the keys of the piano

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4 3 2_

_You'll be there_

'_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do Oh yeah_

_Woooh Woooh Yeah Yeah_

The song went on and Blaine felt tears start to go down his cheeks. But he was too touched to wipe them away. They sang the next verse and the chorus and Blaine felt a warm bubbly feeling inside his heart and stomach… And it felt good

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go Never say goodbye_

_You know you can…_

After Cooper finished his bit everybody sang in harmony and Blaine almost forgot how to breath. When the song ended with a flourish Lauren was the first up and hugged Blaine. "Like the song says. You can count on me Blaine. Always." Everybody went over to Blaine and they all joined in a group hug.

All memories of his nightmares vanished. All phrases of lies and hurt wiped from his memory. All he knows now is that he's not alone. He's got people who care for him and love him and he knew he found family. Even in Finn who used to despise him. His father's words of pain and sorrow were no longer in his brain and he just held tighter onto the ones that remind him that there is still something worth living for.

He wasn't alone. He learned that now. All he needs to do is to learn to Get Back Up. But that's in another time. He just wants to hold his friends and family forever. He wanted to stay in this hug filled with love and care for all of eternity.

And that's what Blaine needed today that he totally forgot he had all along. _Love. _He had it and he wasn't going to let that go.

~End of Chapter 3~

* * *

**A review would be nice :D Is the ending alright? Is the whole storyline good? Is it crappy? Review me so I can make it better :)**


	4. We Could Be In Love

**Author's Notes: Hello Klainers! I might not be able to update more often anymore since school is starting in 2 weeks. You'll probably be lucky with a once a month update on all of my stories. But during breaks I will shower you with Chapters :DDD These are some of the times that I wish I was in America having the same time of summer… oh well, can't change my nationality! But I love being Filipino :D**

**As much as I would kill a little puppy to own them… I don't own Glee or the song "We Could Be In LoveI just feel in a fluffy mood today. BECAUSE FLUFFY IS AWESOME AND IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE**

**Anywhoooooo… Here is the chapter before I start rambling about unicorns.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**We Could Be In Love**

_**Blaine's POV**_

_The metallic taste of blood runs into my mouth. The anguish I feel in the side of my stomach burns hotter than the sun. He towers over me like I'm nothing. He looks down on me like I'm a piece of garbage waiting to be thrown away. _

"_You are no son of mine."_

_And then suddenly the face of my father becomes younger by years. His whole body shrinks into a height preferable for an average teenager. His hair gets styled by unseen hands and I am suddenly staring into the blue/grey/green eyes of my boyfriend. His face is contorted in pain and he's looking at me with sympathy. Then I notice the large bruise on his face and arms and my breath is taken away._

"_I tried to help Blaine, I tried to tell him it's who you are… That you were born that way. He doesn't understand…"_

_His face becomes darker and darker while he's saying things I would never want to come out of his mouth_

"_I think we should break up Blaine"_

_The only thing breaking up is my heart. I try to reach Kurt and tell him that I love him. I want to hold him in my arms and never let him go, not for anything. But he was slowly drifting away and his voice becomes softer with each passing second. Forget my heart being broken. My heart is gone… Kurt took it and he's not coming back with it. _

_I open my mouth but no sound comes out. I try to move but I'm rooted to the spot. _

"_Blaine… Blaine wake up…"_

I abruptly open my eyes when I feel a soft smooth hand on my forehead. I look up and visibly relax. It was just a dream. Kurt is here. My father is not hurting him. He looks perfect as always. His amazing eyes are looking deep into mine, searching for something. "Baby, was it another nightmare?"

I slowly nod my head as I lean into his touch. "Do you want to talk about it?" These are just a few reasons why I love Kurt. He can be stubborn sometimes and – I admit – has his diva moments but he also knows when to just stop and listen. I feel like he can read my mind on these things.

Honestly, I don't want to talk about it. My nightmare was about losing Kurt – forget my father – now that Kurt's here, I feel so much better. I just want to hold him and tell myself that this is real. Kurt is real. Our love is real. "Can I just hold you?" I ask so timidly that I might've sounded like a child. Kurt smiled that amazing smile and went under the covers pressing his forehead against my own.

We stayed in a we-don't-need-to-say-anything silence for a few minutes with just our foreheads together. I can practically feel his breath on my lips and I want nothing more than to lean in and close the distance between us. "Blaine?" I open my eyes and look into his own which have now changed to a darker blue. That only happens when he's concerned. Wow… That sounded sort of stalker-ish.

"You know you can tell me anything." It was not a question. It was a statement. A very true statement at that. I sigh knowing that he wants me to tell him about my nightmare. How am I supposed to word it out? 'I dreamt that you broke up with me and I felt so numb I thought I was dead.'? Nope. That sounds too desperate. I'm supposed to be strong for Kurt then realizing, he's trying to be strong for me as well. Better spill it… But you know that I'm not good with words.

"It's really stupid… You might think I'm stupid for saying it," he silences my starting of a ramble with a passionate kiss. Oh man, I love it when he does that. His lips always taste like Non-fat mocha and chapstick. Every time he does that I forget what I was supposed to say and just forget the world in general. When Kurt kisses me, time seems to stop and all that matters is that we're with each other and I couldn't have it any other way.

Kurt pulls away way too soon and locks his eyes on mine. I never get tired of looking into his gorgeous eyes. Funny, he says the same thing to me. Although, my eyes could never be as mesmerizing as Kurt's. "You are not stupid. I will never think of such a thing of Blaine Warbler Anderson." I slightly roll my eyes at the nickname. He will never let me live that experience down.

"Now tell me." He asks with his eyes shining. I sigh deeply and shift in a more comfortable position against the headboard. He climbs onto my lap like a little kid waiting to be told a story. And he says I act childish. Just because I talk about _Harry Potter_ more often than the average person doesn't mean I'm childish. _Harry Potter _is for all ages and is totally awesome. I don't see why Kurt doesn't like it… Wait, what was I talking about? Oh right…

"Well, it's silly. I dreamt that you broke up with me." I say blocking out any emotion but sadness into my eyes. I leave out the details of the blood and Kurt's bruises because the dream was already horrible enough thinking Kurt would break up with me. I think I would literally stop breathing. He just puts his arms around my neck and puts our foreheads together again. "I will never break up with you. I love you too much."

A huge smile spreads on my face and I'm surprised that it is not falling off. We've been together for 1 year 2 months and 21 days (But who's counting… ahem, ahem.) and I still get butterflies in my stomach whenever Kurt tells me he loves me. The way he says it is just so sincere and I know there is no regret in his voice. Nor will there be in mine.

"I love you too. So very much." His smile could probably match my own but it's just as gorgeous as any of his smiles. He kisses me sweetly on the lips and jumps of my lap. I secretly want to put him back but Kurt just took my hand and practically dragged me off the bed. "Come on, I made pancakes and I made enough to last for both you, Finn and Cooper."

"That's got to be a LOT of pancakes Kurtie." Kurt smiles again knowing that he just loves that nickname I have for him just as much as I love his nickname for me. "Come on Blainers, before Cooper or Finn only leave you with one pancake." My pace quickens and soon we are both jogging down the stairs laughing like little kids.

When we reach the kitchen we both sit down with larger smiles than a while ago. Is that even possible? Cooper just winked at me through his stack of pancakes and winks at me mouthing _Get Some. _I roll my eyes and mouth back to him _Shut Up. _He gives me an innocent smile and goes back to spreading butter on his pancakes.

"Good Morning children." I see Kurt roll his eyes slightly because honestly, I'm turning 18 in October and Kurt and Finn just graduated from High School. Cooper is 7 years older than me and Lauren… Well, Lauren seems to be the only child in this group of "Children"

"Good Morning Dad. Why are you in your suit?" I glanced up from spreading peanut butter on my pancakes and indeed, Burt is in his work suit. Burt just shrugs and says "I have a meeting in Westerville. I proposed something inspired by the week's… events." I blush slightly and I see Lauren shift uncomfortably in her seat. Kurt just sighs and I'm so happy for once that he's not a morning person because he just leaves the issue alone.

"Blainey, your poor pancakes are being smothered in peanut butter and you know that I like that on my pancakes too… As long as there is no Nutella lurking around." I glance over at my pancakes and see that I was absentmindedly spreading too much peanut butter on my breakfast. I smile apologetically over at my sister and hand her the jar and knife. She smiles brightly and starts while humming the tune to a very familiar song. But I'm too hungry to even register it in my brain.

We all eat in comfortable silence (Let's pretend that Finn's gobbling noises are just a figment of my imagination hm?) until Burt stood up with a coffee in hand. "I need to get to Westerville early. Blaine, do you know any shortcuts to the place?" I try to think of the fastest way possible to the even more suckish part of Ohio… Well, it still takes an hour to get there than the usual two but it'll have to do. "Take the intersection after 6th street. It'll lessen your time by an hour." Burt smiles and nods slowly finishing his coffee.

"Mr. Humm – I mean Burt. You know I can transfer your coffee into a tumbler for you. You can drink it on the way." Lauren says ever the helpful angel. She didn't wait for a reply and just went skipping to the guest room to get one of the many tumblers she collects from our cross country road trips. I'm beginning to think she has an obsession over them.

She comes back with a bright blue tumbler and Burt hands her his barely sipped coffee. She takes it still smiling and pours in the hot liquid. She screws on the cap tightly and hands the coffee to Burt who smiles widely. "Thank you Lauren." He bent down to kiss Kurt on the forehead and clapped Finn on the back. "I'll be home late to bring Carole on a date later, be good." At this he looked directly at Cooper who managed to break a (cheap so it's fine) vase and a few drinking glasses.

My brother – ever the charmer – just flashes a smile and Burt rolls his eyes. He turns to me "How are you related to him again?" I just shake my head telling him to not ask. Burt just laughs softly and leaves with one final goodbye. When we hear his car pull out of the driveway Cooper's eyes brightened slightly and I know what he's thinking.

"Who else wants to go out?" God damn it… "Cooper, some of us are still quite tired from waking up." I tilt my head slightly to indicate Kurt who just glares at Cooper before returning to his pancakes. "By some you mean Kurt but come on Blainey! When was the last time we both played in the park?"

He's got a point, I haven't played with Cooper for a really long time... But what am I? Four? "Cooper, 1) My arm is still recovering and 2) You can go by yourself. The house doesn't need any more shattered glass." Cooper just pouts and slumps in his chair in defeat. "Well what am I supposed to do while waiting for Michael Bay to give me my Transformers script?" I roll my eyes knowing that he really didn't nail that audition… but I didn't want to make him feel bad.

"Would a movie marathon keep you busy?" asked Kurt who was getting annoyed with Cooper. Well, Kurt looks so sexy no matter what emotion he's in… I am an odd person. Both Cooper and Finn nod their heads vigorously. Lauren looks at his brother like he was absolutely crazy. "I'm putting in The Little Mermaid!" said Cooper who bolted into the living room searching for practically the whole Anderson Siblings' favorite movie of ALL TIME.

"I'll go make sure Cooper doesn't break any – " Crash. Too late. Lauren sighs and puts her empty plate in the sink. She passed me and ruffled my hair. "Wear your curls more often, they suit you." I roll my eyes at Lauren who disappeared into the living room cleaning up whatever picture frame Cooper broke.

Kurt smiled and ran his hands through my hair with a satisfied grin. "You're sister's right you know." I look at him and smile. He pressed his lips to my cheek and standing up to put his plate into the sink. "Don't sweat it dude, I'll wash the dishes." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Finn. He usually doesn't do chores around the house… Especially dish washing.

Finn looked at me until I finally got it. Finn wanted to bring me and Kurt closer. He wanted to do the dishes so me and Kurt could cuddle or something. That's unusually nice of him. I just take Kurt's hand and drag him to the living room mouthing a soft "Thank You" to my giant of a friend.

"BLAINE IT'S STARTING!" Cooper yelled right when we were standing right behind the couch. Kurt sighed deeply making our presence known to Cooper who just blushed and told us it's starting. "We can see that Coop, thanks." I grab a few pillows from the couch and sat on the floor I put a pillow on my lap and Kurt lies down on it. I stroke his soft hair and hear his silent noises of contempt.

We sat in silence – Only because Cooper would shush us whenever we want to comment on something – throughout the movie. I could hear Kurt mouthing the lines of Ariel like he mouths almost every line in the musicals they watch. When the movie comes to the part where Ariel finally marries Eric, Kurt tugged my shirt. I moved my head down so he could whisper in my ear. His breath tickles my earlobe as he speaks.

"Speaking of weddings, I'm already planning ours." I smile widely and kiss his forehead. The credits roll and I heard Lauren's ringtone (Me and Kurt's version of Baby It's Cold Outside which she begged on bended knee for me to record because 'it's so cotton pickin' cute!') She read her text message and smiled. "Blaine, Cooper. My friend Melanie wants me to go to her house, Can I go?"

I look to Cooper indicating that he say so since I'm too content with Kurt on my lap. Possibly silently planning which color Primroses to use for the wedding bouquet. "I'll drive you there, besides I need to pick something up from work."Cooper stretched out and patted my curly haired head. I pouted in his direction and he just winked at me. Cooper is such a big Klaine shipper. (The couple nickname randomly given to us by Tina).

Lauren smiled at me and Kurt before going into the guest room to change and ten minutes later we were all alone in the living room. Finn already left halfway through the movie to play Left For Dead 4 on his Xbox. "So…" Kurt said while sitting to curl up beside me. "We're alone. Finn's downstairs. My room.? A New... Cuddle movie?" I was more than happy to oblige, even though he dragged me up the stairs.

* * *

After a good way into the movie (The Notebook) I was suddenly struck with some weird question. "Did you really mean it?" I say to Kurt who is curled up on my right side with my good arm around him. He looks up at me and giving me a famous 'Do I really need to explain this?' sort of look.

Of course he would know what I'm thinking about. Hence, one of the many reasons why Kurt and I are made for each other. "No seriously Kurt. I mean, we've been together for a year…"

"2 months and 21 days." I gave him a surprised look "I thought I was the one counting." I say

"What?"

"Nothing… Kurt, the point is we're young and…"

"Hopelessly in love with each other. Seriously Blaine," he shifted his position so that he was straddling my legs. "Yes, you've probably heard stories about it being nearly impossible to marry your High School Sweetheart. Or your first love…." He looks straight into my eyes knowing that we feel the same about each other "But I emphasize on the word _nearly. _Blaine, I am more than 120% sure that I will marry you." He leaned in for a soft and chaste kiss, leaving me wanting more.

"And I won't regret a single thing."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you to the moon and back."

Kurt giggled sweetly. God, I love it when he giggles. I feel like an angel grows its wings every time Kurt giggles. "You're such a dork." He says shaking his head slightly.

"But you love it." I say smirking, pressing our foreheads together for the millionth time today.

"Yes, I do. Now, are you just going to tease me or are you going to kiss me?" I make a whole act on thinking hard. Even putting a finger to my temple and tapping softly. This caused Kurt to giggle again behind his hand. "I don't know. Whenever I tease you I would hear you giggle, and I absolutely _worship _your giggle." This set another round of small giggles to shake Kurt's shoulders.

"But when I kiss you," I move closer so that our lips were only centimeters away. "A whole bunch of fireworks would explode all around me and both options keep me satisfied." This then made my boyfriend do an adorable pout. "But I think the latter would be a different kind of sensation, don't you agree?"

"Good answer." Then he closed the distance between our lips with a passionate kiss. I groaned when Kurt put his hands into my hair messing it up even more than it should be legally. This then granted him entrance and his tongue started to explore the insides of my mouth. I started to do the same and rolled him over so that I was on top of him. His hands went to the back of my neck and he twirled his fingers round and round the curls.

We were starting to really heat up until we heard an awkward cough from the door. I jumped off Kurt to lie beside him and look up to see Finn blushing red as a fire truck in embarrassment. "Uh… I was just about to order pizza… I've been knocking on your door and you weren't opening… What flavor would you guys like?" Finn has the worst timing in the world. He's an even worse cockblocker than Ron Weasley. And that's saying something, he's the king.

"Vegetarian would be fine Finn." Kurt said a bit annoyed that his brother walked in on us on one of our most heated unscheduled make-out sessions. "Now… Do you mind?" and Finn nodded dumbly. He closed the door behind him and I heard his hurried footsteps go down the stairs.

Kurt, frustrated, flopped down on the bed next to me and buried his head in my chest. "Finn is such a cockblocker." I chuckle softly only because we both are thinking the exact same thing. Considering that Finn volunteered to do the dishes so they can cuddle or something. He obviously didn't see this coming. I stroke Kurt's hair and hum softly a song sung by one of my mom's closest friends… Lea Salonga.

Kurt seemed to have recognized it and started humming along. Of course he would, he practically worshipped the ground Lea walked on (Right next to Barbra Streisand) Then he started singing the lyrics while listening to the soft thumps of my steady heartbeat. **(Blaine, **_**Kurt, **__Both. _**Just for reference)**

_**Be still my heart**_

_**Lately its mind is on its own**_

_**It will go far and wide**_

_**Just to be near you**_

I chuckle softly because I would do exactly what my heart would tell me. I sing the next lines of the verse and I can feel Kurt's smile against my chest

**Even the stars**

**Shine a bit bright I've noticed**

**When you're close to me**

Kurt them sings the next line while snaking his arms around my waist

_**Still it remains a mystery**_

It's not a mystery that Kurt's here. It's not a mystery that we are together… possibly forever

_Anyone who's seen us_

_Knows what's going on between us_

_It doesn't take a genius _

_To read between the lines_

I laugh softly because of that. Obviously, I'm not a genius since I was practically oblivious of my feelings for Kurt and his feelings for me until he sang a song of mourning for a dead warbler.

_And it's not just wishful thinking_

_Or only me who's dreaming_

_I know what these are symptoms of_

_We could be in love_

I don't think we could be in love… We are. And I enjoy every single minute of it.

_**I ask myself why**_

_**I sleep like a baby through the night**_

_**Maybe it helps to know**_

_**You'll be there tomorrow**_

**Don't open my eyes (**_**Oooh)**_

**I'll wake from the spell I'm under**

**Makes me wonder how**

_**Tell me how**_

_**I could live without you now**_

Yeah… someone should tell me how did I deserve Kurt? How am I going to live without him now that he's practically a part of me. I don't think there are answers for that.

_And what about the laughter_

_The happy ever after_

_Like voices of sweet angels_

_Calling out our names_

_And it's not just wishful thinking_

_Or only me who's dreaming_

_I know what these are symptoms of_

_We could be in love_

I look straight into Kurt's eyes this time and he smiles up at me. Flirty duets are – according to both Kurt and Rachel – the best way to tell the other one that you love them. And we damn well are doing it now...

**All my life**

**I have dreamt of this**

**But I could not see your face**

_**Don't ask why**_

_**Two such distant stars**_

_**Can fall right into place**_

God, was Lea right there. We came from different ways. Families. Different schools. Different years (Even if it's just a one year difference.) We have found our place with each other… That's all that mattered at the moment. Kurt was all his and he was all Kurt's. He didn't want to change that at all.

_Anyone who's seen us_

_Knows what's going on between us_

_It doesn't take a genius _

_To read between the lines_

_And it's not just wishful thinking_

_Or only me who's dreaming_

_I know what these are symptoms of_

_We could be in love_

_And what about the laughter_

_The happy ever after_

_Like voices of sweet angels_

_Calling out our names_

_And it's not just wishful thinking_

_Or only me who's dreaming_

_I know what these are symptoms of_

_We could be in love_

I try to convey to Kurt through my eyes that I will forever love him and will never let him go… not for anything. He seems to get the message since he shifts his position to lean his head closer to mine. Our lips were only a mere inch apart. I could taste his breath.

_Oh, it doesn't take a genius_

_To know what these are symptoms of_

_We could be __**Ooh**_

_We could be _

_We could be in love_

**Could be in**

_We could be in love_

Kurt presses his lips to mine and I feel like I could grow my own wings and soar into the sky. It's not passionate nor hungry or chaste… This kiss just makes their significant other know that they love each other and their love would last forever. This kiss could've also lasted forever if we didn't have lungs and needed to break for breath. Both of us are grinning like idiots while we press our foreheads together. I softly run a finger across Kurt's smooth cheek and cup it with my hand. He leans into the touch and smells my scent.

"I love you so much. So very much." I smile and lean in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips ending it with a small pop.

"I love you to the moon and back."

~End of Chapter 4~

* * *

**The chapter is long and boring but I added a Klaine make-out scene! Which HAS to happen in Season 4 or I will write a letter (death threat) to the president of FOX that I will unscrew his head and drop the wishing pennies down his throat… You thought I was kidding? I will strangle him too… to add more drama. **_**Then **_**I will drop the pennies.**

**Now I will end my seamless plan of killing the president of FOX (who practically hates Klaine and ships Finchel too hard… not that I don't like the so called Finchel, I do! It's just getting really annoying when they get an average of 3-4 kisses per 2 episodes while Klaine and Brittana get what… 2 throughout the whole season? I'M IN A RAGE!)**

**I will now stop rambling and end this note with an epic line on the show:**

"**Becky Faye Jackson. You did it. You in the prom with a crown on your head and a hot piece of booty on your arm."**

**Who doesn't love Becky? Now, I got to go before I start rambling again on how much I hate Fox and their president (EVIL!)**


End file.
